Cool For The Summer
by EliShaWriter
Summary: Tell me if I won, if I did, what's my prize? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de gagner mon cœur ?


**PDV Selena**

C'est dingue quand même, quand on y pense. Je me retrouve en face de **lui** , après autant de temps loin l'un de l'autre. D'un côté, on n'a pas vraiment cherché à garder contact. Mais la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve à boire un verre avec mon ex n'est pas celle qu'on peut croire. Je ne me suis pas finalement rendu compte que c'était le bon, non. Même si maintenant qu'il est célibataire ça va probablement jaser dans les magazines demain. Enfin bref. La question n'est pas là. Le fait est que Nick a toujours des contacts avec une personne que je ne pourrais jamais oublié, peu importe à quel point j'essaye. Parce que oui, j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Mais honnêtement, c'est impossible. Elle a peut-être réussi, elle, mais pas moi. Je pense encore à elle régulièrement, chaque jour quasiment. Je souris encore en me remémorant certain de nos moments et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur quand j'entends son nom ou qu'elle passe à la radio. J'ai un goût d'inachevé avec cette histoire. Alors, même si ça sort de nul part, je demande à Nick ce qu'elle devient. Ce qui ne manque pas de le faire sourire. Quoi ? Je suis si transparente que ça ?

 **Nick :** Je m'y attendais.

 **Moi :** C'était si évident ?

 **Nick :** Tu es un livre ouvert Selena et pas seulement pour moi.

 **Moi :** Génial.

 **Nick :** Mais pour répondre à ta question, elle va très bien. Très prise par le boulot et…

 **Moi :** _(le coupe)_ Son fiancé.

 **Nick :** Ils ne sont pas fiancés. Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver à ce que j'entends.

 **Moi :** Comment ça ?

 **Nick :** Tu connais sa réputation autant que moi. Elle le soupçonne d'avoir recommencer.

 **Moi :** Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. C'est juste un gros con.

 **Nick :** Ça, tu n'en as aucune preuve.

 **Moi :** Avant elle c'est à moi qu'il s'est attaqué d'accord ? Et j'ai eu de la chance d'être encore mineur sinon il aurait sorti le grand jeu, exactement comme avec elle. C'est juste un putain de manipulateur, il prend tout ce qui peut faire augmenter sa popularité.

 **Nick :** _(secoue la tête)_ Tu n'es pas partiale dans cette affaire.

 **Moi :** Et pourquoi donc ?

 **Nick :** Parce que tu l'aimes ! Tu es amoureuse de Demi depuis longtemps et n'essaye même pas de le nier ! J'ai vu les regards que tu lui lances. C'est le même genre de regard qu'ont mes parents et je sais ce que ça veut dire.

 **Moi :** Et même si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle ne prend même plus la peine de répondre à mes messages. Je ne fais plus partie de sa vie alors ça ne sert à rien.

 **Nick :** Justement, tu l'aimes encore.

 **Moi :** T'as l'air vraiment sûr de toi.

 **Nick :** Je le suis. Tu devrais lui dire.

 **Moi :** Pour quoi faire ? Parce que tu crois sérieusement qu'elle va le lâcher pour courir dans mes bras parce qu'elle aura compris après toutes ces années qu'en fait elle était amoureuse de moi depuis le début sans vouloir se l'avouer ?

 **Nick :** C'était quoi le début de cette phrase déjà ?

 **Moi :** Je préfère essayer de l'oublier.

 **Nick :** En me demandant de ses nouvelles.

 **Moi :** Exacte… ! Ok, ce n'est pas crédible, c'est vrai.

 **Nick :** _(sourire)_ Tu vois. Tu devrais lui dire.

 **Moi :** Peut-être que je le ferais… un jour… lointain… ?

 **Nick :** Si tu veux. Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une chanson à lancer.

 **Moi :** Tu sors un nouveau single ?

 **Nick :** Pas moi. Demi. Tu devrais écouter. Je suis presque sûre que tu comprendras plus de chose que moi à cette histoire.

 **Moi :** Euh… D'accord. Alors à plus.

 **Nick :** Aux prochaines nouvelles de Demi.

 _Ellipse… Plusieurs jours…_

Nick avait raison. Il m'a suffi d'écouter pour comprendre immédiatement, ou au moins me douter que c'était pour moi. Trop de parallèles pour ne pas que je comprenne. Du coup le même dilemme tourne dans ma tête en boucle. Lui dire ce que je ressens ou non. Il y a une semaine j'aurais répondu non sans hésiter, mais là je doute même des sentiments que Demi pourrait avoir. Les « et si ? » sont de retour en force. Pourquoi faire ça maintenant ?

 **? :** Tu ne devrais pas être seule.

 **Moi :** _(relève la tête)_ Et pourquoi ?

Je m'applique à garder mon calme. Après tout, je pourrais peut-être obtenir des infos de lui aussi. Alors je souris avec une petite pointe de séduction dans le regard. J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il va faire. Après tout, oui, il a trompé au moins la moitié de ses petites amies alors ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit près à tromper Demi… même avec moi. Bien sûr, je ne laisserais jamais les choses aller aussi loin, je ne peux pas faire ça à la fille dont je suis amoureuse. Déjà la voir souffrir me ferait du mal aussi mais en plus ce ne serait pas malin. Donc je ne fais que de la petite drague sans grand mal. Je suis assez douée pour ça étonnement.

 **Wilmer :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

 **Moi :** Qui te dit que je suis seule ?

 **Wilmer :** Mon instinct.

 **Moi :** Ouais et bien ton instinct devrait te conduire vers ta fiancée non ?

 **Wilmer :** Ce n'est pas ma fiancée et elle travaille.

 **Moi :** Et tu la laisses seule ?

 **Wilmer :** Elle est avec Nick.

 **Moi :** Et toi tu es tout seul, sans avoir rien à faire.

Discrètement, pendant que je le mène là où je veux qu'il aille, je prends mon portable et, m'assurant qu'il ne me voit pas, j'appelle Nick. S'il est vraiment avec elle, peut-être qu'il réagira en m'entendant avec **lui** et mettra sur haut-parleur histoire que Demi puisse entendre.

 **Wilmer :** A moins que tu ne veuilles me tenir compagnie.

Je souris, heureuse d'avoir réussi à le guider là où je voulais qu'il aille. Soit il est très con, soit il croit vraiment que je veux me le faire. Les deux probablement.

 **PDV Demi**

 **Moi :** Non, là je ne suis pas d'accord.

 **Nick :** Pourquoi pas ? Elle… _(son portable sonne)_ Attends, je dois le prendre. _(décroche)_ Allô ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend à l'autre bout de la ligne mais ça a l'air de le perturber un peu. Et il faut y aller pour perturber Nick. Ses sourcils se froncent alors et il décolle le téléphone de son oreille. Je pensais qu'il allait raccrocher mais en fait, il le met sur haut-parleur. C'est à mon tour d'être confuse jusqu'à ce que j'entends **sa** voix.

 **Selena :** Ça ce n'est pas possible.

 **Wilmer :** Pourquoi ?

 **Selena :** Parce que tu as quelqu'un.

 **Wilmer :** Comme si tu t'inquiétais encore pour elle.

 **Selena :** C'est le cas.

Quand elle dit ça, je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, de nous deux c'est elle qui a le plus tenter de garder le contact. Je suis celle qui me suis éloignée… pour de bonnes raisons.

 **Wilmer :** Oh, alors c'est ça ?

 **Selena :** De quoi ?

 **Wilmer :** Tu l'aimes ?

 **Selena :** On avait 7 ans quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, tu réalises ? 7 ans ! J'ai grandi avec elle, évolué, mûri avec elle mais on a toujours été ensemble. Tu sais quand tout ça a changé ? Quand tu es arrivé dans le tableau. J'ai toujours été là pour elle, sauf quand il l'aurait fallu parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi. Tu étais là et tu as pris la place que je rêvais d'avoir depuis que j'avais 15 ans. Oui je l'aime et si tu crois que je vais plonger dans tes bras, non seulement tu es stupide mais en plus tu es un gros connard.

Par la suite, on n'entend plus que du mouvement, comme si elle s'était levée en trombe. Mon regard croise celui de Nick et je sais déjà ce qu'il pense, probablement pareil que moi.

 **Moi :** Elle est où tu crois ?

 **Nick :** Tu veux la voir ?

 **Moi :** Oui…

 **Nick :** _(au téléphone)_ Selena !

 **Selena :** Nick ?

 **Nick :** Euh… Oui. Tu m'as appelé non ? Tu devrais savoir que c'est moi.

 **Selena :** Je n'ai pas… Mon portable a dû faire des conneries dans ma poche comme toujours. Hum… Tu as… _(soupire)_ Tu as entendu beaucoup ?

 **Nick :** Je ne suis pas seul.

 **Selena :** Avec qui tu… ?

 **Moi :** Ne fais pas semblant Lena. Où est-ce que tu es ?

 **Selena :** Tu te souviens de ce petit café Français où on allait tout le temps ?

 **Moi :** Santa Monica ?

 **Selena :** Oui.

 **Moi :** J'arrive.

 **Selena :** Quoi ?

 **Nick :** Demi…

Je ne les écoute pas protester plus longtemps et je me lève, bien décider à aller voir Selena. Ce qu'elle a dit… C'est juste moi où c'était un cri du cœur ? Elle a carrément avoué m'aimer non ? C'est juste moi ? C'est peut-être juste une élucubration de ma part… parce que je veux entendre ces trois petits mots depuis des années et que je commence à perdre espoir de ce côté-là. Si ça se trouve, elle ne pensait à ces mots que d'une manière amicale. Oui mais elle a dit qu'elle voulait **sa** place. Et c'est quand même mon petit ami donc… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle veut être avec moi exactement comme je veux être avec elle depuis des années ? J'ai besoin de réponse et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis en train de rouler rapidement vers Santa Monica. Je connais encore le chemin par cœur et c'est vrai qu'on se retrouvait là-bas à la moindre occasion. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Et le fait qu'elle y aille encore me réchauffe le cœur. C'est un peu comme si, inconsciemment, je faisais encore partie de sa vie et ça me fait très plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais dû la repousser comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais dû me battre, comme elle le faisait et comme elle le fait toujours. Je l'aime et j'aurais dû jouer toutes mes cartes dès le début. Comme je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire à l'époque, je vais le faire aujourd'hui et je ne repars pas sans être sûre de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.

J'arrive enfin dans la rue où se trouve le café et je repère la voiture de Selena. Je me gare à proximité et sors de mon propre véhicule. J'allais entrer dans le bâtiment, pensant que, peut-être, Selena serait retournée à l'intérieur pour m'attendre. Sauf que j'entends des voix venant de la ruelle attenante au café et je reconnais celle de Wilmer. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

 **Wilmer :** Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir après ça ?

 **Selena :** Pourquoi pas ? Il y a une grande différence entre toi et moi. Le fait est que je l'aime véritablement alors que tu ne fais que semblant afin d'avoir plus de popularité.

 **Wilmer :** C'est faux !

 **Selena :** Essaye de me faire croire que tu l'aimes sans chercher à me déshabiller.

 **Wilmer :** Tu ferais mieux de te taire vu la position dans laquelle tu es.

 **Selena :** Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Alors que j'approche de l'allée attenante je l'entends étouffer un cri de douleur et je sais de quoi Wilmer est capable alors je cours le peu de distance qu'il me reste. Je le vois maintenir Selena contre le mur et apparemment, peu importe le coup qu'il lui a donné, il a été suffisent pour qu'elle soit sonnée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle tiendrait sur ses pieds s'il la lâchait.

 **Moi :** Wilmer !

 **Wilmer :** Tiens Demi ! Tu n'es pas avec Nick ?

 **Moi :** Laisse-la tranquille.

 **Wilmer :** _(rire)_ Oh non. C'est une blague ?

 **Moi :** J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

 **Wilmer :** Tu l'aimes aussi, hein ?

 **Moi :** Ça ne te regarde plus.

 **Wilmer :** On est toujours ensemble je te rappelle.

 **Moi :** Non. Et pour être plus clair, nous deux c'est fini.

 **Wilmer :** Ne fais pas ça !

 **Moi :** S'il te plaît, ne rend pas ça plus difficile. Elle pourrait déjà porter plainte, ne te plonge pas dans les embrouilles pour rien.

 **Wilmer :** Très bien. Rejoins ta petite chérie. Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'en aurez pas pour longtemps de toute façon.

Quand il s'éloigne finalement, je ne perds pas de temps pour rejoindre Selena. Elle vient de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol et je pense que j'avais raison, elle est trop sonnée pour tenir sur ses pieds. Je ne prends qu'un quart de seconde pour la regarder et le petit détail que je note immédiatement, c'est qu'elle tient sa veste en cuir coller contre elle. Je vais m'agenouiller à côté d'elle rapidement et, sans pouvoir résister, je viens replacer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se tourne alors vers moi et son regard est vitreux. C'est là que je me pose plus de questions.

 **Moi :** Lena, ça va ?

 **Selena :** Je suppose que… ça ne servirait à rien de te mentir.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

 **Selena :** Juste… appelle une ambulance.

 **Moi :** Il va falloir que je leur dise ce que tu as.

 **Selena :** Demi…

 **Moi :** S'il te plaît.

Toujours avec son regard plongé dans le mien, elle repousse un pan de sa veste jusqu'à dévoiler le couteau planter dans son abdomen. Son T-Shirt commence à s'imprégner de son sang et la vue me pétrifie. Sans détacher mon regard de sa blessure, je compose le 911 et leur indique notre position et notre situation actuelle. Quand je raccroche, je ressens le besoin d'avoir plus de contact avec Selena alors je prends sa main dans la mienne.

 **Moi :** Ils sont en route. Tu ne vas pas me lâcher maintenant hein ?

 **Selena :** Pourquoi tu es venue ?

 **Moi :** Pour savoir si… _(soupire)_ Tu m'aimes ?

 **Selena :** C'est ce qu'il fallait pour que tu m'écoutes en fait ? Que je sois à l'agonie ?

 **Moi :** Non.

 **Selena :** Alors quoi ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant ?

 **Moi :** Parce que tu as dit vouloir prendre sa place.

 **Selena :** Je me suis peut-être un peu emportée tout à l'heure.

 **Moi :** Tu le pensais ou non ?

 **Selena :** Et ça change quoi si c'est le cas ? C'est trop tard de toute façon.

 **Moi :** Trop tard ? Non ! Tu parles comme si… _(secoue la tête)_ Lena, s'il te plaît…

 **Selena :** Quoi ?

 **Moi :** Ne parles pas comme si tu allais te laisser mourir.

 **Selena :** 7 ans Demi. Pendant 7 ans je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer. Pas une seule fois je n'ai eu le courage de te dire à quel point je t'aimais et maintenant tu… _(soupire)_ Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

 **Moi :** On a perdu tellement de temps.

 **Selena :** Non. Là c'est toi qui parle comme si j'étais déjà morte.

 **Moi :** Ce n'est pas ça…

 **Selena :** Je veux la vérité Demetria. Juste une fois dis-moi ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans ton cœur.

 **Moi :** Je t'aime.

 **Selena :** Est-ce que tu vas rester cette fois ?

 **Moi :** Promis, je ne pars plus.

 **Selena :** Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? C'est juste que… ce truc fait hyper mal et la pizza que j'ai commandé hier soir est arrivée plus vite que cette ambulance et…

 **Moi :** _(pose un doigt sur ses lèvres)_ Tu veux bien te taire. Gardes tes forces au lieu de parler. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu peux essayer non ?

Elle rit doucement, presque difficilement. J'ai toujours ma main dans la sienne et je remarque que son regard s'éteint progressivement. Alors, comme elle me l'a demandé et que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le faire, je saisis ma chance et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres bougent tout contre les miennes et je ressens un millier d'émotions m'envahir. Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue dès que nos langues se trouvent et je me perds dans le moment, jusqu'à ce que je la sente perdre des forces. Sa main retombe le long de son corps et celle que je tenais fermement, se relâche brusquement. Je m'écarte d'elle quand je me rends compte qu'elle vient de s'évanouir… ou pire. Non ! Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle va bien.

 _Ellipse...3h plus tard…_

C'est horrible d'attendre et de ne pas savoir. En plus, je ne sais pas s'il le font exprès mais c'est tellement laid ici. Les murs sont tellement blanc que la lumière artificielle se reflète dessus au point d'en donner la nausée. C'est très désagréable, tellement que je finis par fermer les yeux et reposer ma tête contre le mur derrière moi. Je suis assise depuis 3 heures au moins et c'est très éreintant mine de rien. Je sais que je ne fais rien d'autre que de m'inquiéter mais c'est mentalement épuisant. Quand le stress devient trop grand, je me lève et fais les cent pas nerveusement. C'est physiquement insupportable de ne pas savoir.

 **Médecin :** Mlle Lovato ?

 **Moi :** Comment elle va ?

 **Médecin :** Elle est hors de danger. Son état est stable ainsi que la blessure. Elle est endormie et elle a besoin de sang régulièrement. Elle en a perdu beaucoup.

 **Moi :** Je peux aller la voir ?

 **Médecin :** Bien sûr. Cette porte juste là.

 **Moi :** Merci.

Sans hésiter, j'entre dans la pièce que le médecin m'a indiqué. Je la retrouve allongée là, endormie, un poche de sang reliée à son bras. Elle m'a l'air très pâle mais c'est sûrement la perte d'hémoglobine qui provoque ça. Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça et surtout de savoir que j'en suis partiellement la cause. Tentant d'ignorer ma douleur, je m'installe sur la chaise à côté de son lit et je prends sa main dans la mienne. Elle est un peu plus froide que d'habitude mais encore, je pense que c'est le manque de sang dans son système qui provoque ça. Elle va s'en sortir, il ne faut pas que j'oublie ça.

 _Ellipse… Le lendemain…_

Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir. En tout cas, c'est la seule explication que je vois vu que je me réveille sur la même chaise que j'occupais la veille. J'ai toujours la main de Selena dans la mienne mais nos doigts son maintenant entrelacés et elle joue doucement avec les miens. C'est quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent et que j'ai toujours apprécié… Attends, elle est réveillée ?!

 **Moi :** Lena ?

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Bonjour à toi aussi. Bien dormi ?

 **Moi :** Aussi bien qu'on le peut sur une chaise d'hôpital. Comment tu te sens ?

 **Selena :** Faible, mais ça va.

 **Moi :** Tu es déjà moins blafarde qu'hier.

 **Selena :** C'est rassurant.

 **Moi :** Je pense aussi.

 **Selena :** Tu es restée.

 **Moi :** Apparemment.

 **Selena :** Et ça va durer combien de temps ça ?

 **Moi :** Hum… Je ne sais pas. Toute la vie ce serait trop ?

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Non. Jamais avec toi.

 **Moi :** Ça sonne comme un accord.

 **Selena :** Pas tout à fait.

 **Moi :** Qu'est-ce qui manque alors ?

 **Selena :** Que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

 **Moi :** Ça je peux le faire.

 **Selena :** C'est un oui ?

 **Moi :** Oui.

 **Selena :** En me réveillant j'étais certaine d'avoir rêver.

 **Moi :** Ouais et bien en apprenant que tu avais pris un verre avec Nick j'ai aussi cru rêver.

 **Selena :** Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles de toi.

 **Moi :** Voilà qui explique tout.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Jalouse ?

 **Moi :** Un peu.

 **Selena :** C'est mignon.

 **Moi :** _(sourire)_ Si tu le dis. _(regarde l'heure)_ Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai des interview à faire et la police ne va pas tarder.

 **Selena :** La police ?

 **Moi :** Ce qui s'est passé hier ne doit pas rester impuni.

 **Selena :** Oh. C'est vrai.

 **Moi :** Quand tu pourras sortir d'ici je viendrais te chercher.

 **Selena :** Tu n'es pas obligée.

 **Moi :** Un peu si. Ta voiture est toujours devant le café.

 **Selena :** Pas faux.

 **Moi :** Et je reviens dès que possible.

 **Selena :** Ça par contre tu y es obligée.

 **Moi :** _(rire)_ Oui madame.

 **Selena :** _(sourire)_ Aller vas-y.

 **Moi :** Mais d'abord…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend et me penche pour venir embrasser doucement ces lèvres que j'adore. Je ne prolonge pas trop le baiser, pas trop sûre de vouloir porter les choses trop loin pour le moment. Alors je m'écarte d'elle et rencontre son magnifique sourire.

 **Selena :** Je peux te poser une dernière question ?

 **Moi :** Vas-y.

 **Selena :** La chanson, c'était nous pas vrai ?

 **Moi :** Bien sûr.

 **Selena :** Je le savais.

 **Moi :** Et je remarque que tu utilises toujours le même gloss.

 **Selena :** J'ai entendu dire que tu adorais la cerise.

 **Moi :** Seulement sur toi.


End file.
